


Consequences

by Luna_rose140



Series: Professor [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Panic Attack, WOOO, Written in Class, second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_rose140/pseuds/Luna_rose140
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since you were late on your first day. A roommate that won't shut up until 3am causes you to sleep in. Oh and guess whose class your late for?





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so there is a panic attack in this bit. If you are uncomfortable with them please avoid this. I'm sorry. If you are just worried that the panic attack isn't written well, I can assure you I know what its like from first hand experience.

It had been 3 weeks since you were late for Professor Hiddleston’s lecture. Every class you made sure to show up 10 minutes early, and be prepared by the time the lesson started. You checked your alarm and that it read 6:30am and you got ready for bed. You could hear your roommates chattering and laughing in the other room. Trying to block it out you hoped they would quiet up soon. Midnight rolls around and finally they quiet down. 

Suddenly you are awoken by a loud scream in the night. You roll over to check the time on your phone. 2:30am. You hear the scream again, and you realize that it is your roommate. She seems to be on the phone with a friend. 

“Can you just shut the fuck up. Some of us actually go to class.” You whisper to yourself. You listen to her, on her phone for what seems like an hour before falling to sleep. 

You wake to the sun peeking through the blinds. Jolting up, you realize that the sun doesn’t rise until 7:30am. Leaning over, you grasp your phone. 7:45am. Fuck you slept through your alarm. Racing out of bed you come to terms that there is no way to shower and get to class on time. Whipping some mascara and a bit of concealer, you quickly put your hair in a ponytail and gather your things. Already laying out your clothes before you slip them on, grab your key and race out the door. You check your phone again for the time. 7:55am. Fuck you were going to be late. 

As you race by shouting sorry at people you run into tears start to prick your eyes. Professor Hiddleston’s words of consequences for tardiness send you mind into a frenzy. You quickly turn into the nearest bathroom. You collapse on the floor, feeling a panic attack setting in. You put your knees up to your chest and attempt to control your breathing. You feel the tears run freely, and you know your mascara is beyond repair.

“(Y/N) are you alright?” You hear a voice say. Looking up you see it’s Serena, a girl from your class. She sits next to you.

“(Y/N)?” She asks again. 

“Panic attack.” You somehow get out. Her eyes widen.

“(Y/N) do you want me to get help? A teacher? Do you have someone to call?” She asks, concern in her voice. You shake your head, not wanting anyone else to see you like this. She starts to rub your back telling you that everything will be okay. Though you hear barely anything for the panic has completely taken over your senses. You don’t even hear her leave to find help. 

Suddenly there is a hand on top of yours. Working through the fast paced breathing, you are able to lift your head. Where you are met with sharp blue eyes.

“(Y/N). Hi, I need you to look at me.” He says. You feel the tears escalate as you realize that Serena has gone and disturbed the professor in the middle of the lecture. This fact cause your panic to worsen. You felt as though it was your fault. That the lecture was ruined because of you. You feel you chest start to ache as the hyperventilating continues. You turn your gaze from his and put your head down again. Unable to make eye contact.

“No (Y/N). Look at me. Come on.” He lifts your chin as your eyes meet again.

“There you go. Okay I need you to take a deep breath for me.” Your breath hitches as you try to heed his instruction. He moves his hand up and down to simulate breathing. 

“In and out darling. Go on.” He says as you breaths start to even out. 

“I’m sorry.” You whisper out. His eyes soften. He grabs your hand again.

“No. (Y/N) do not apologize. It’s alright. You should have told me about your anxiety. Maybe I could have lessened the workload.” He says, smiling at you.

“That’s not why I was panicking.” You say, finding your voice. His eyes seem to tell you to continue. You exhale a shaky breath, that you didn’t even know you were holding.

“Well. I had trouble sleeping last night, my roommates were unnecessarily loud last night. I was in and out of sleep for hours. I ended up sleeping through my alarm. I tried to get to your class. Then I didn’t and well the panic just set in, and then you know the rest.” You say hoping for compassion and understanding for the tardiness. He just looked at you. You felt another wave of panic setting on.

“(Y/N). Hey it’s okay. You’re not in trouble for having asshole roommates.” You chuckle at him cursing.

“(Y/N) what would have happened if Serena had not found you. I mean what happens when you deal with these attacks on your own?” He asks. 

“Usually I am able to calm myself down. I distract myself until I am of sound mind.” You explain. He nods. Reality suddenly comes crashing down. Abruptly you realize that you are in a public washroom that anyone can come in at any time. That and it’s your professor that is currently holding your hand. You pull away your hand, and move to stand. You both stand and you gather your things and start to leave.

“Ms (Y/L/N), you said “usually” you are able to calm yourself down. What happens when you can’t?” He asks, concern lingers on his face 

“I don’t know.” you respond.

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER!!
> 
> The roommate situation thing at the beginning is my firsthand experience with my loudass shitty roommates.
> 
> Also the Inspo for the strike thing was from my first year in College, the faculty went on a 5 week strike. It sucked.
> 
> smut is coming I promise


End file.
